Disgaea Mon
by Overlord Ai
Summary: Mao and Raspberyl get transported into the Pokemon World!They now need to catch Pokemon and be the best they can be!While dealing with the Rouge Red,and a obnoxious rival,Laharl?


Authors Note:Hello and welcome to a new series,let's go ahead and jump in,shall we?

**Episode 1-Entei at your own risk!(Prepare for anime titles)**

"Raspberyl,get the heck out of here,i'm playing a new game!"Mao yelled angrily at the door,someone had knocked.

"Mao,please get out of your room,that new Pokemon Game you got,it just,aggh!"Raspberyl said,before growling in anger.

"Well it's awesome Beryl!I'm training my Gengar up!"Mao yelled,he was playing a Pokemon Game,unspecified.

Mao looked away from the screen,and it flashed,sparks flying.

"Just please come out."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

About ten seconds later,they were screaming as they got sucked into the screen which had turned into a portal.

Mao's eyes shot open,he was in a bed,not his own.

It was neat,clean,orderly,everything a demon usually hated.

It also had a weird symbol on it,a pokeball,on the red sheets,and pillow.

"Mao!Come down here!Raspeberyl is waiting for you!"A voice,female,called for Mao.

Then he realized,he was in pajamas,he never realized why he didn't get rid of his skull pajamas.

He changed,got into his normal clothes with a new addition, a red cap with a pokeball on it.(He didn't know why it was there.)

Raspberyl looked the same,except she had a bow in her hair.

"Honey,Professor Geoffrey called for you,it's the day you get your first pokemon,exciting?Right?"Mao's "mom" asked the two.

Mao's mom had long white hair,two bat wings was hidden behind her hair,she had a long black dress,and a large red bow.

"Yes."Raspberyl answered before grabbing Mao and ran.

"Okay,your mom is a bit weird to be honest."Raspberyl said after exiting the house.

"And why aren't you asking WHY WE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"Mao said,before yelling at Raspberyl.

They walked to Professor Geoffrey's Lab in silence,two succubus aids were doing science.

"Okay,well,didn't except you two to grow up so fast,but,time for you to pick your first can choose from Gastly,Evee,and Abra."Professor Geoffrey said pointing to three pokeballs on the desk.

Mao chose Gastly,and Raspberyl chose Evee.

"Good,now,let's see who has been studying up on Pokemon,let's have a battle between you two."Geoffrey said leading them to a area outside,with a blue spot and a red spot,this was a battle arena,a mini.

"Many young aspiring trainers started here,let's see about you two."Geoffrey said as Mao went to red,and Beryl went to blue.

They threw out their pokeballs,then they saw it,Gastly was a shiny.

"Oh,I forgot about that shiny I had,oops."Geoffrey mumbled to himself.

"Whatever!Gastly,use tackle!

"Evee!Use tackle!"

Tackles were exchanged,until Gastly came out the victor.

"Aw on Evee,return."Beryl said returning Evee to it's pokeball.

"Yeah!Love you Pre Gengar!Return."Mao said excitedly.

"Now,here are 5 pokeballs for you each,to catch Pokemon,now come back inside."Geoffrey said handing them the pokeballs.

After entering the building,Geoffrey took out two Pokedexs.

He handed them to the two,and sent them off.("Complete the Pokedex,for science.")

Route 1

_Pokemon to find_

_Ratatta_

_Pidgey_

_Battles(Some spoilers)_

_Versus Abra_

_Versus Dratini_

_Versus Entei?_

"Okay,catch Pokemon,complete Pokedex."Beryl said as she held her empty pokeballs,looking for pokemon.

"Yeah,i'm gonna just stick with my Gastly,I loved my Gengar while playing the game."Mao said,fiddling with his Pokedex.

A pidgey flew above them,and Raspberyl went after it,disappearing into the forest.

"Okay,that went well."Mao said,whistling.

Somewhere else...

"Go!Entei!"A trainer,who looked like Red,yelled sending out his Entei.

"How could you do this Red!"A girl that looked like the female character in pokemon games yelled at Red,she sent out a Venusaur.

Red stood silent as Entei wiped out her Venusaur.

"Dangit,go Pidgeot!"

Another kill.

"Just answer me!Why?Why did you team up with them?Those guys!"The girl yelled at him.

Red shook his head,returned Entei,and walked away.

"Just answer me!Please!"The girl yelled one last time,before collapsing,and cried,curled up and cried.

Back to our heroes...

" .Pidgey!"Beryl said finally coming out of the bush.

Long story short,Beryl ended up chasing the Pidgey around,it did Bird-Fu on her,and she dove into a bush that the Pidgey had flew into.

"Yay for caught the easiest pokemon to catch,congratulations."Mao said sarcastically,then walked away,down the route.

In The Disgaea World...

"Mao!You got mail!Etna forced me to deliver it!"Laharl yelled as he knocked on the door.

No answer...

"Mao!"

No answer...

"Mao!"

No answer...

Then the door was kicked down,Laharl disappeared just as quickly as he entered.

Heroes(Seperate Placing now,yay!)

"Okay,so I will...Beryl?Come over here."Mao began saying,before stuttering.

"What...oh my Dratinti."Beryle said before seeing it,it was a Dratini,a shiny,again.

(Screen freeze here)

_Our heroes,having been sucked into the Pokemon World,have discovered Pokemon,while a strange sinister plot is unfolding our heroes catch Pokemon and be the very best?Find out,Next Time!_

(Next Episode:The Bratty Dratini)

An:Your asking,why is Ma getting shinies,well because Mao will be the Ash replica,getting rare pokemon,and Beryl's team will constantly change.


End file.
